Rainbow
by effie-fintripity
Summary: This is the Roy G. Biv of Draco and Hermione. Green- Maybe mood rings were useful after all.
1. Red

**Notes: _If you've ever been in a basic Science class, you should know the colors of the rainbow by now. Roy G. Biv. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. This will be a story of seven one-shots. Enjoy. (:_  
>Setting: <em>AU<em>  
>Rating: <em>M<em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>I do not own, obviously.<em> **

_Red_

"That's the color you want for the curtains?" He sounded bored with the whole thing, and he was.

_They had been shopping for three full hours. He was beyond bored at this point. _

Hermione made a little noise at the back of her throat,"There's just too much green. We need to get rid of some green and add in some red or something. We could also do white, but we'd be much more likely to stain it."

Draco shook his head, hand ruffling his hair a bit,"Green is my family's color. We can't get rid of it."

He felt like his black button up was going to constrict him to the point of nonexistence.

"Not get rid of it completely. Some of it just needs to be gone,"She saw he wouldn't budge and tried a new direction.

Her fingers splayed across his covered chest from where he was leaning against the wall of the new store they were in. It had rugs, curtains, covers, and all sorts of stuff that he didn't understand why they needed. No one was near them really. _Because who the fuck wanted to shop for curtains?_

"Draco,"She said in her quiet voice. He knew if he looked at her that he would be in trouble. He would completely lose the green that was involved in everything he owned.

"What?" He didn't look at her, just closed his eyes.

Hot breath made him shiver as it hit his ear. A groan escaped him when teeth grazed the same ear. Perfect lips kissing down his neck, hands lowering to his pants. She cupped him through the jeans that he wore, and his eyes opened right up. She smirked up at him as his hands gripped her shoulders.

"Red or green, honey?" Her fingers disappeared under his pants, teasing his skin. She didn't actually touch him though.

"Red,"She started as her mouth began to nibble on his ear,"Or green?" She began to stroke him slowly. She was going to be the death of him. He continued to not answer though.

"Draco." Her voice was like a warning of what was to come. Her hand cupped him fully, skin to skin.

"What will it be, baby?" Her mouth left his ear so that she could stare him in the eyes.

"Red." His voice croaked, but he didn't care as he pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door. He had to thank the heavens that it was already empty. Whatever his wife wanted, she got. The smirk on her lips was quickly erased as Draco worked his own magic.

_**Review please. **_


	2. Orange

**Notes: **_** I totally apologize for not updating this. I've been so busy with school lately, and soon, exams will be coming up, unfortunately. I hope everyone likes this though even though I know I have done so much better than this.  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: **_**I claim nothing. **_

_Orange_

He decided that the Weasley's hair was an ugly shade of orange in the late summer sun.

_Not that he was in anyway interested in who or what the Weasle did or did not do. _

The shade was so ugly and nasty that Draco swallowed the bile that started to creep its way up his throat.

_It had nothing to do with the fact that the Weasley's arm was around Her- the mud blood. Nothing at all. _

Her hair was the perfect shade of a light brown in the late summer sun unlike the ugly shade of orange that she was with.

_He wasn't watching them from behind a tree, out of the corner of his eye as the two flirted and teased near the pond. He wasn't watching them at all. He just noticed these things. _

He cringed as he heard her tinkling laughter, the one that sounded like bells. She only laughed like that when she was most amused.

_He didn't clench his fists at the fact that the orange haired freak was making her laugh. He was angry at something else. His Potion's marks hadn't been the best lately. _

He decided that it wasn't bloody fair. He, Draco Malfoy, always got what he wanted. Ever since he was born, what he wanted he got. How was it then that the orange hair had gotten the girl? How had he managed to capture her in his grasp? He was ginger. They had no souls right? He was Draco Malfoy. He had everything to offer, yet she left him for the orange.

_The orange would never make her as happy as he would. _

He would never admit his jealousy however.

_He'd rather glower at the ground and watch them in secret as Hermione and the orange haired freak went about their lives._

_**Reviews are always accepted. (:**  
><em>


	3. Yellow

**Notes:** _I don't want to delete this story, but I certainly hope I do better than how I am doing with it.  
><em>**Disclaimer:**_ I'm obviously not JK Rowling._

_Yellow_

It was at this point in time when he realized how much he did hate Ron and Harry.

He would be perfectly happy if those two just died horribly painful deaths instead of tortuing him like this. Ever since the two had finally realized how much they loved each other and gotten together, Hermione had become their new project along with Draco.

_He really wished that the two could have just focused on redecorating or whatever else those two liked to do. _

"She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today."

He had to say though, watching Hermione Granger squirm was probably worth it. The blush on her cheeks, however, gave him naughty visuals of the bookworm beauty.

What's happening you ask?

Well, Ron and Harry had these themed parties frequently at their flat.

This theme was beach, and Draco was positive that they had made Hermione wear the yellow polka dot bikini. She had never looked more embarassed. It was even worse though when they said everyone had to choose a song to sing.

Draco thought that seeing Hermione in the smallest bikini was enough torture until the gay couple had decided to put her up in everyone. Seeing her blush and avoid stares in embarassment was more than enough to have him turned on. That was probably why as soon as the song was over, Draco decided to pull Hermione into one of the bedrooms and make her blush for entirely different reasons.

**_Review please? (:_**


	4. Green

**Notes: **I apologize for not updating this, but I love all of you who have favourited and alerted this story. It makes me feel so good! (: Also, I have no idea what green means on a mood ring nor do I want to. I like my version more.

**Disclaimer:** Is it not obvious?

It was a regular day for Draco Malfoy. It was a Saturday at Hogwarts which meant no classes and spending the day with his amazingly beautiful and smart girlfriend, Hermione Granger. The two had gotten together somewhere around their fourth year. It had been secret for a few months because of Ron and Harry's hatred toward Draco. After the two caught Draco and Hermione snogging in a supposedly deserted corridor, the truth had to be told. Many had not taken it well, Hermione was still the subject of many hexes as was Draco. The two continued on with their relationship, however.

"Dracsies!" He groaned when he heard Hermione's nickname for him. She only called him that when she was feeling especially annoying.

"Granger,"He answered in an annoyed tone and rolled his eyes. She kissed his lips softly before showing him her hand. It took him a long time to realize what she was showing him on her hand. "A ring?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him this time,"It's not just any ring! It's a mood ring!"

Draco muttered something that sounded a whole lot like,"Stupid muggle trinkets." He then spoke up and questioned her,"What in the bloody hell is a mood ring?"

"It changes colours with your mood! It's absolutely wonderful!" Her voice was full of laughs as he felt a look cross his face. He sometimes wondered how much the muggle world changed her.

"It's probably not real." She didn't like that answer one bit.

"Well, shove off, Malfoy." Bloody fantastic. _That_ tone.

"I apologize,Hermione,"He said and bit his tongue to refrain from saying the next in a sarcastic tone,"What do the colours mean?"

Her face lit up as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. There was a list of different colours, and the moods you would have during them. He read over it, cracking a small smile. Once Hermione saw the smile, she ripped the paper from her hands.

"Don't just make fun of it. I like this thing." He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Fine, fine. What's your mood now?" She looked at her ring before back to him.

"It's green which is supposed to mean…." She trailed off and blushed in embarassment.

Draco quickly thought back to the paper he had read and smirked.

"Green, eh? Am I turning you on, Hermione?" Her blush darkened, and she shook her head, hair flying every which way.

"No, uh, the mood ring is wrong, obviously." He was unconvinced.

"Yeah, sure. We'll see about that,"He looked at her light green mood ring,"I wonder how green we can get that thing." He winked at her, and he thought her face might turn into a tomato at his words.

**_Review please. (:_**


End file.
